Sweet melody
by bellawarbler
Summary: Kurt reprueba música pero el profesor le da una oportunidad para subir la calificación, para eso necesitara la ayuda de otros alumnos ¿Quién podrá ayudarlo para aprobar?.
1. Reprobado

Esto no era posible, simplemente no podía estar sucediendo. Kurt examino la hoja de calificaciones que había recibido al termino de clases, todas eran calificaciones perfectas, exceptuando una: _Música_. Reprobó una clase, él no se podía permitir eso, debía obtener brillantes calificaciones o su beca de estudio en la academia de Dalton sería revocada. Se sentó en borde de la cama aun sorprendido, hubiera entendido si reprobaba matemáticas o química, pero no música, no tenía ningún sentido.

Decidido se puso de pie y abandono su habitación, se dirigió al sector de descanso de maestros, ingresó y busco con la mirada al profesor de música, lo encontró sentado en un rincón bebiendo café con un montón de papeles frente a él, se acerco silenciosamente y se planto a su lado

─ Disculpe Sr. Patternoy, necesito hablar con usted.

El hombre dejo los papeles a un lado y centro su atención en el muchacho ─ ¿En que lo puedo ayudar señor Hummel? ─.

─ Tengo una duda respecto a mi calificación en su clase.

─ Usted reprobó, no veo que puede estar mal en eso.

─ Ese es el problema, no sé porque obtuve esa calificación, no tiene sentido.

─ Es cierto que usted es un gran cantante y sabe bastante respecto a la música, pero tiene una falencia, no puede tocar ningún instrumento, no puede pasar mi clase sin saber tocar algo.

Kurt trago saliva al oír la explicación del profesor, era cierto, el no podía ni siquiera tocar el triangulo, pero no podía mantener la calmar respecto a la situación.

─ ¿No hay algo que yo pueda hacer?

El maestro reflexionó por un instante, Kurt en su interior rogaba por otra oportunidad. El hombre tomo un papel y anotó una lista de nombres, el castaño miro confundido el papel sin entender a donde quería llegar su profesor.

─ Aquí tiene ─le entrego la hoja a Kurt─ Es una lista con algunos alumnos que lo pueden ayudar, tiene un mes.

─ Gracias por la oportunidad.

* * *

Kurt se encontraba saliendo de su última clase, el día anterior su maestro de música le había entregado una lista de nombres con personas que lo podían ayudar, ahora se encontraba caminando por el pasillo en dirección a la biblioteca, a donde encontraría a uno de los chicos. Al llegar noto que el lugar estaba vacío, solo había un estudiante frente a la sección de libros de historia, se acerco a él con la esperanza de que sea al que busca.

─ Disculpa ─lo llamo a lo que el otro volteo en dirección al castaño─ ¿Eres Evan McAdams?

─ Si ─ respondió de manera tosca dándole una mirada de pies a cabeza al castaño─ ¿Y tu eres?

─ Soy Kurt Hummel ─respondió intimidado por la mirada del rubio.

─ ¿Y que quieres?.

─ El Sr. Patternoy me entrego una lista de nombre con chicos que podrían ayudarme, necesito aprender a tocar un instrumento dentro de un mes o reprobare su clase.

─ Ese maestro es un idiota, ¿Cree que soy su ayudante o que? ─dejo el libro en su lugar en la librería─ Ven, vamos.

El muchacho de ojos verdes se apresuro a salir de la biblioteca, con la misma velocidad se movió por los pasillos en dirección al salón de música, el lugar tenía un montón de instrumentos, Kurt no conocía la mayoría de ellos, el rubio hizo un gesto indicándole a Kurt que tomara asiento, el castaño obedeció y Evan le entrego una guitarra.

─ Eso es una guitarra.

─ Ya sé lo que es ─respondió fastidiado.

─ Oh vaya, el muchachito tiene actitud ─soltó una risa, acto que hizo enfurecer mas a Kurt─ Tus manos van aquí ─tomo una de las manos del ojiazul y la puso en la parte superior de la guitarra, el chico se sobresalto por el repentino toque─ Tranquilo, no voy a abusar de ti.

─ Ya lo sé ─rodó los ojos y puso las manos donde le indicaba el otro─ ¿Que mas?

─ Ahora toca.

─ ¿Y como se supone que hago eso?

─ ¿Realmente no sabes nada sobre esto verdad? ─negó con la cabeza, el rubio soltó un suspiro─ Dios, que inepto.

─ Ok ─Kurt se puso de pie y dejo la guitarra sobre la silla─ Creo que necesito probar otra cosa.

─ ¿No quieres que te enseñe?

─ No creo que la guitarra sea lo mio ─mintió el castaño, la verdad es que ese chico lo intimidaba un poco.

─ Si quieres ayuda búscame.

─ Claro, lo tendré en cuenta.

Le dedico una sonrisa algo forzada, se aferro a su bolso y salió del salón dejando al rubio en el interior. Dios, no había manera alguna de que intentara tocar guitarra de nuevo, al menos no con él.

* * *

Días mas tarde Kurt estaba afuera del salón de biología esperando a que este se vaciara, en el primer receso del día había ido a hablar con otro chico de la lista, su nombre era James y parecía ser bastante agradable en los pocos minutos que había estado con él. Acordaron juntarse en aquel salón cuando las clases terminaran, y allí estaba Hummel entrando a la sala cuando el resto de los alumnos salieron, James se encontraba en el fondo.

─ Hola ─se acerco hasta él─ ¿Que tal la clase?

─ ¿Realmente quieres saber? ─preguntó sonriente.

─ No, no realmente, sería algo aburrido ─confeso el castaño con una risa─ Entonces... ¿Cual es tu especialidad? Y me refiero a instrumentos.

─ El violin.

─ Me gusta, ¿Es muy complicado?

─ Algo, solo necesitas paciencia.

─ Uhm, está bien, creo que debo intentarlo.

─ ¿Comenzamos?

─ Claro.

Tras cuarenta minutos de intentos fallidos por parte de Kurt para poder tocar una melodía de cuatro notas se dio por vencido, eso no era lo suyo. Dejo el violín a un lado y suspiro, el chico de cabello negro levanto la vista de los deberes que estaba haciendo hace unos segundo atrás.

─ ¿Pasa algo Kurt?

─ Si, es solo que descubrí que el violín no es lo mío

─ Creo que hasta aquí llegaron las clases ¿No?.

En respuesta se encogió de hombros y guardo el violín en su estuche, dejándolo en la mesa junto al resto de las pertenencias del chico, hizo un gesto con la mano en forma de despedida y se encamino hacía la puerta.

─ Kurt, espera.

El aludido se detuvo y se volteo para encontrarse con la otra persona a solo unos centímetros de su cuerpo, al instante retrocedió para mantener la distancia.

─ Dime.

─ ¿No necesitas ayuda en nada más?

─ Uhm no, tengo excelentes calificaciones

─ ¿Seguro?

─ ¿Por que la pregunta?

─ Tu no eres muy bueno captando indirectas ¿Verdad? ─James rió.

─ Sigo sin comprender...

─ Quiero seguir pasando tiempo contigo, eres alguien muy agradable.

─ Oh vaya... ─respondió algo sorprendido─ Eso es muy dulce de tu parte

─ ¿Me vas a decir que no?

─ Si.

─ Oh genial, nunca debí haber dicho nada en primer lugar, soy un idiota ─golpeo su mano contra su frente y se volteo caminando de regreso al fondo de la sala.

─ ¡Espera! ─Kurt rió─ Me refería a que si me gustaría pasar mas tiempo contigo.

─ ¿De verdad? ¡Genial! ─Regreso al lado de Kurt y tomo sus manos─ ¿Tienes planes para mañana en la noche?

─ Tenía pensado ir a casa este fin de semana, pero creo que puedo ir el sábado por la mañana.

─ ¡Perfecto! ¿Nos juntamos en la entrada a las 7?

─ Me parece bien ─asintió sonriendo─ Nos vemos James, aun tengo deberes que hacer.

* * *

Todos los alumnos de Dalton tenían libertad de salir del establecimiento desde el viernes a partir de las 6 de la tarde, hasta el domingo a las 8 de la noche, Kurt normalmente iría a Lima a visitar a su familia, pero este viernes tenía planes distintos. Cuando las clases ya hubieron terminado, Kurt se dirigió a su cuarto para darse una ducha y arreglarse, lo cual le tomaba al menos una hora.

Cuando el reloj de su muñeca marco las 7 el castaño ya se encontraba en la entrada de la academia esperando a su acompañante de esa noche, el cual llego unos minutos después.

─ Lo siento, tuve unos inconvenientes ─dijo con la respiración agitada.

─ ¿Pasa algo?

─ Debo ir al hospital

─ ¿Que? ─preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño.

─ Mi padre, problemas familiares, espero que no te moleste...

─ No, claro que no, entiendo perfectamente, vete, no te quito mas tiempo.

─ Gracias Kurt, hablamos luego.

El pelinegro abrazo a Kurt y salió corriendo hacia el estacionamiento donde se encontraría su auto. Kurt suspiro resignado y se giro para regresar a su habitación, le había dicho a su padre que hoy no llegaría a casa así que probablemente hizo planes para salir con Carole y no quería molestar, solo le quedaba la opción de volver a su cuarto, leer algo, adelantar un poco de tarea y luego dormir.

Iba pasando por afuera del salón de música, quizás podría ir e intentar tocar algo, aun debía cumplir con su obligación como estudiante. Dudo unos segundo sin saber si seguir su camino o ir hasta la sala, como no tenía nada mas que hacer se decidió por ir a practicar un poco. El lugar estaba vacío, como era de esperarse, todos o la gran mayoría de los alumnos dejaron Dalton esa noche, y los que no se encontraban en sus habitaciones, se acerco hasta uno de los estantes y tomó un violín, trato de recordar alguna de las cosas que James le había dicho sobre el instrumento, pero nada venía a su mente, se llevo el violín a su hombro e intento hacer una melodía, un montón de chirridos salieron del haciendo a Kurt reír, definitivamente no servía para eso.

─ ¿Estás tratando de matar a ese violín?

La voz de alguien a su espalda lo hizo saltar y soltar el violín, se giro y noto a un alumno en la puerta del salón, se agacho para recoger el violín mientras daba una rápida mirada al chico.

─ Estaba intentando tocar, no tuve mucho exito.

El chico de rizos negros se acerco caminando lentamente, tomo las manos de Kurt y volvió a colocar el violín donde estaba hace unos segundo atrás, con un movimiento ligero guió la mano de Kurt que tenía el arco sobre las cuerdas logrando así una dulce melodía la cual el castaño no pudo disfrutar. El morocho estaba atrás de él, con sus brazos rodeándolo y haciendo ese sonido glorioso, su rostro estaba casi sobre su hombro, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración calmada y pausada, a diferencia de la suya, casi había olvidado como respirar, sentía sus mejillas arder mientras observaba al chico a su espalda. El otro solto sus manos y volvió a alejarse, se giro para observarlo, tenía unos deslumbrante ojos avellana que resaltaban bajo esas espesas cejas negras.

─ Así es como se toca.

Regreso a la puerta y dejo el salón sin decir nada mas, Kurt reaccionó segundo después, dejo el violín sobre el banquillo del piano y corrió tras ese muchacho, pero al salir solo encontró pasillos vacíos a su alrededor.

* * *

**Primer fic que publico ¿Opiniones?. Los comentarios son agradecimientos.**

**Espero que les guste la idea, trama y todo :)**

**Sin nada mas que escribir por ahora, me despido, intentaré actualizar durante el fin de semana.**

**~Bella**


	2. Falso accidente

**Capitulo 2**

─ Señor Hummel ¿Podría leer la página 68?

Kurt se puso de pie, tomo el libro entre sus manos y comenzó a leer lo que la maestra de historia le había dicho, una vez termino la pagina se sentó, intento poner atención a la clase, pero le fue imposible, su mente estaba en otro lado, no podía dejar de pensar en aquel encuentro del viernes por la noche, su mente no dejaba de repetir aquel momento y una otra vez, necesitaba encontrarlo, él podría ayudarlo con su problema con la música, pero primero debía averiguar quien era él. Observo la lista que tenía sobre la mesa otra vez, ya había hablado con todos los chicos en esa lista, y ninguno se trataba sobre el misterioso chico de viernes, pero el debía estar en esa lista, parecía ser muy talentoso y por eso el maestro le había dado esos nombres, pero si no estaba allí ¿Como podría encontrarlo?.

El timbre sonó y todos comenzaron a salir, Kurt guardo sus cosas con toda tranquilidad, no tenía apuro alguno, cuando sus cosas estuvieron dentro de su bolso dejo el salón y camino a través de los pasillos con dirección al comedor, doblo por lo que sería el último pasillo antes de ingresar al gran salón, entonce lo vio subiendo las escaleras, era él, estaba mas que seguro. Sin pensarlo dos veces salió corriendo hacia él, intentando atravesar la multitud de gente que en ese momento ingresaba a la cafetería, probablemente perdería su hora de comer, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Cuando al fin pudo llegar al pie de las escaleras el misterioso chico había desaparecido nuevamente, aun con la esperanza de encontrarlo subió los escalones, una vez arriba miro a su alrededor pero para su tristeza el lugar se veía completamente vacío, suspiro resignado, se giro para regresar al salón para almorzar, pero al voltear choco con alguien.

─ Lo sient... ¡Eres tú! ─exclamo sorprendido al ver al chico de rizos─ Creí que no te encontraría nunca...

─ ¿Quieres comer? ─lo interrumpió el otro.

─ ¿Que?

─ Que si quieres comer... no es una pregunta complicada.

─ Si, claro, es solo un poco raro ¿Le preguntas lo mismo a todos los chicos que te encuentras?

El se encogió de hombro y respondió─ Solo a los chicos guapos.

Kurt podía sentir sus mejillas arder, no estaba acostumbrado que personas desconocidas lo llamaran así... ¡Ni siquiera personas que el conociera! Bajo el rostro en un intento de ocultar su rubor.

─ ¿Quieres comer o no?

El castaño asintió porque temía que si hablara su voz sonara algo extraña, el otro chico tomo su mano y lo guío por el pasillo, el ojiazul al notar que no bajaban las escaleras como el creyó que harían levanto el rostro, estaban en el sector de las habitaciones.

─ ¿A donde vamos?

No recibió respuesta, en vez de eso el morocho se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió, ingresando el primero y tirando de la mano de Kurt para que entrara.

─ ¿Este es tu cuarto?

─ Nop. ─se acerco a la ventana y la abrió por completo mirando hacia el exterior.

─ ¿¡QUE!? ─Kurt se sobresalto─ Esto no esta bien, no puedes entrar a los cuartos de otros alumnos si ellos no están ¡Me castigaran!

─ Ven aquí.

Kurt observo como el moreno se deslizaba por el marco de la ventana y salía de la habitación, el castaño se asusto y de inmediato corrió hasta la ventana pensando que el otro chico se había lastimado, pero lo encontró de pie sobre lo que parecía ser el tejado.

─ Ven, es seguro.

Dudo unos segundos antes de decidir pasar hacia el otro lado, se acomodo el bolso para que no le molestara y con cuidado se subió a la ventana, con el mismo cuidado bajo al tejado junto al chico de rizos, debido a que el lugar era muy estrecho sus cuerpos quedaron juntos, demasiado, Kurt no pudo evitar ponerse nervioso, no era típico en él estar ten cerca de otras personas. El morocho sonrió y se deslizo hacia el costado, Kurt imito sus movimientos, pasados unos segundos sintió como la superficie sobre la cual se encontraba de pie se hacía mas grande, volvía a respirar con tranquilidad al saber que su vida ya no corría tanto riesgo, miro sobre su hombro y se dio cuenta de que había una especie de terraza, suspiro aliviado y con toda la rapidez que le fue posible se puso allí, observo el lugar y era realmente precioso, habían ramas de árboles alrededor por lo que había ciertos puntos sombreados, era como un pequeño escondite, y le pareció perfecto.

─ Vaya... ─dijo aun asombrado─ Este lugar es genial.

─ Si, lo sé ─asintió y se sentó sobre una manta─ Ven aquí, tengo comida.

Kurt se acerco a la manta y se sentó junto al otro chico, él le entrego un unos bocados, los cuales el castaño disfruto gustoso, ambos comieron en silencio. Cuando la comida hubo acabado y Kurt sentía su estomago lleno se recostó sobre la manta, por suerte estaba bajo una rama por lo que el sol no le molestaba, inspiro el aire y se relajo por completo.

─ ¿Por qué estas aquí? ─pregunto repentinamente el otro.

─ Tu me invitaste ─respondió abriendo los ojos para observar al moreno.

─ Lo sé, pero no me conoces, no cualquiera acepta una invitación así.

─ Bueno, no soy cualquiera ─dijo con una leve risa─ Además este es el momento perfecto para conocernos ─volvió a sentarse y extendió su mano hacia el otro─ Soy Kurt, Kurt Hummel.

El morocho tomo su mano y la agito levemente─ Blaine, Blaine Anderson.

─ Entonces... ¿Tienes novio?.

"_¿Enserio Kurt? ¿Realmente le acabas de preguntar eso? ¿Eres idiota o que?_"

─ Uhm... nop, estoy libre como un ave.

─ No todas las aves son libres ─bromeo Kurt, lo cual hizo reír a Blaine.

─ ¿Y tu? ¿Tienes novio?

─ Soy otra ave libre.

Ambos rieron, cuando las risas se hubieron apagado el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, pero por alguna extraña razón Kurt no se sentía incomodo, todo lo contrario, se sentía a gusto.

─ Creo... creo que deberíamos irnos, el receso para comer termino.

─ Así es, ya termino ─confirmo Blaine.

─ ¿Como lo sabes?

─ El sol, esta en cierta parte del cielo así que puedo hacer un aproximado de la hora, eso y... llevamos cerca de una hora aquí.

─ ¿¡QUE!? ─el castaño miró su reloj al instante, este marcaba ya las 3 de la tarde─ Oh dios... tendré un montón de problemas.

Golpeo la palma de su mano contra su frente, como pudo ser tan descuidado. Se puso de pie y camino con cuidado hacía la orilla de la terraza, pero una mano alrededor de su muñeca lo detuvo.

─ Te puedo salvar de eso.

─ ¿Ah si? ─el castaño volteo─ ¿Como?

─ Puedo decir que me caí y me torcí el pie y que tu me ayudaste y por eso perdiste clases.

─ No pareces tener problemas con tu pie.

─ Créeme, soy un buen actor.

Asintió algo indeciso por la propuesta de Blaine, no tenía mucha fe en que su plan diera resultado, pero si podía evitar castigos haría todo lo que fuera posible.

* * *

Cuando por fin volvían a estar en los pasillos de la Academia Blaine se fue a su cuarto acompañado con Kurt, debían poner en marcha su plan.

─ ¿Entonces...? ─preguntó Kurt.

─ Entonces, vamos a mi cuarto, me quedo sobre la cama y tu llamas a la enfermera, así te salvarás de cualquier testigo ¿Ok?

─ Ok.

* * *

Kurt acababa de dejar a Blaine en su cuarto y ahora iba camino a la enfermería, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos, nunca había sido buen mentiroso, pero la enfermera no tendría porque dudar de su historia así que eso lo ayudaría un poco. Trato de calmarse a si mismo antes de ingresar a la enfermería, cuando entro la enfermera le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

─ ¿Que puedo hacer por usted?

─ Mi amigo, se cayo y le duele el tobillo.

─ ¿Donde esta él?

─ En su cuarto, no puede caminar.

─ Oh, será mejor que vayamos de inmediato.

La enfermera le dijo a una de sus ayudantes que regresaba pronto, ambos salieron en dirección al cuarto de Blaine.

* * *

─ ¿Esto le duele?

Preguntó la enfermera mientras tocaba cierto punto del pie de Blaine, el aludido hizo una mueca de dolor mientras asentía, tenía razón, era muy buen actor, si Kurt no supiera que estaba fingiendo estaría realmente preocupado por él. La enfermera repitió el mismo ejercicio un par de veces mas en otros puntos del tobillo del moreno, cuando termino simplemente escribió algo en su libreta.

─ Debe tomar estos medicamentos para el dolor ─dijo entregándole una caja con pastillas─ Y no debe caminar por veinticuatro horas, por lo que mañana no asistirá a clases, le enviaré una nota a su maestro.

─ Uhm, disculpe ¿Podría hacer una de esas notas para mi? ─dijo Kurt inseguro.

─ ¿También desea quedarse en cama el día de mañana jovencito?

─ No, no es eso, es solo que he perdido una hora de clases y no quiero tener problemas.

─ ¿Por qué perdió una hora? ─la enfermera frunció el ceño.

Genial, lo habían descubierto, ahora tendría que quedarse castigado el resto de la semana y no podría practicar para poder aprobar música, como no podrá practicar reprobara una clase y se le quitará la beca, y su padre no podría pagar y...

─ Porque ─El hablar de Blaine interrumpió los pensamientos de Kurt─ Estábamos en el gimnasio, al otro lado de la academia, entonces el tuvo que traerme hasta aquí.

─ ¿Por qué no lo llevo a la enfermería?

─ Yo se lo pedí, no me gustan los hospitales y la enfermería me recuerda uno.

─ Ok... ─la enfermera no parecía muy convencida─ Esta bien, necesito sus nombres.**  
**

Ambos dijeron sus respectivos nombres, la enfermera los anoto, le dio unas cuantas indicaciones mas a Blaine y luego se marcho, Kurt estaba a salvo.

─ Dios, creí que me expulsarían de la escuela ─suspiro aliviado sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

─ ¿Por qué te expulsarían?

─ Larga historia.

─ Ok... bueno Kurt, no quiero sonar mal educado, pero quiero descansar un poco, esto de fingir dolor realmente cansa.

─ Si claro, ya me voy.

─ Gracias por comer conmigo hoy.

─ No hay problema, mañana comeremos juntos de nuevo ─sonrió poniéndose de pie y acercándose a la puerta.

─ ¿Por qué?

─ Debes quedarte todo el día en cama, no puedes ir a comer, así que como yo te metí en esto mi deber es alimentarte.

Blaine asintió con una leve sonrisa.

─ Adiós Blaine.

─ Adiós Kurt.

Dicho esto el castaño desapareció del cuarto del morocho.

* * *

**No pude actualizar el fin de semana por problemas de conexión, pido perdón por eso.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Enserio, realmente me alegraron cuando los leí ksdjfh :)**

**Sin nada mas, hasta la próxima actualización.**

**~Bella**


	3. Kurtie

Capitulo** 3.**

La campana sonó y Kurt se apresuro en guardar sus cosas para salir de los primeros del salón de matemáticas, se había pasado toda la mañana en Blaine, el chico se había sacrificado para que el no tuviera problemas, así que debía de agradecérselo de alguna forma, por lo que se ofreció para pasar el día con el.

Golpeo la puerta algo nervioso y ansioso, apenas si conocía a este chico y pasaría todo el día a solas con el en su habitación, oyó un "adelante" desde el interior así que abrió la puerta y entro.

─ Hola Blaine ─dijo cerrando la puerta a su espalda

─ Hola Kurt ¿No tendrás problemas por estar aquí? Me gusta un día de descanso, pero me aburro así que no pienso hacerlo de nuevo.

─ Esta bien, hable con la enfermera y me dio permiso.

─ Bien ─asintió sonriendo.

Kurt se acerco a la cama de Blaine y se arrodillo a su lado, abrió su bolso y busco algo dentro de este, sacando una bolsa llena de galletas.

─ Te traje esto, espero que te gusten.

─ Gracias ─tomo la bolsa y se sentó en la orilla de la cama.

─ Son de chocolate.

─ Amo el chocolate.

Se puso de pie y camino hasta el escritorio al otro lado de la habitación, dejo las galletas en un recipiente y regreso a la cama. Kurt observaba cuidadosamente su caminar, estaba tan concentrado que no había notado que Blaine había vuelto a su lugar en la cama.

─ Sabes que no estoy herido ¿Verdad?

─ Cierto, es solo que ayer parecía tan real...

─ Te lo dije, buen actor.

─ Tenías razón, totalmente ─afirmo Kurt.

Blaine extendió su brazo con el recipiente de galletas hacia Kurt, el castaño tomo unas cuantas y comenzó a comer en silencio, observo al morocho que había vuelto a recostarse, parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, tenía un aire un tanto misterioso, el ojiazul se lleno de preguntas respecto a él, por supuesto no encontraba respuesta para ninguna, quería preguntarle a Blaine todas las dudas que pasaban por su mente en ese momento, pero no se atrevía, en vez de realizar una de las tantas interrogantes que tenía en su cabeza de su boca salió la pregunta mas insulsa que podría haber echo.

─ ¿Te gustaron las galletas?

─ Si, están muy buenas ¿Donde las compraste?

─ No las compre.

─ ¿Quien te las dio?

─ Nadie, las preparé yo.

─ ¿Como?

─ Es bastante facil en realidad, no es complicado preparar galletas.

─ No me refería a eso ─Blaine no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa─ Me refería a en que momento las preparaste, no creo que tengas una mini cocina en tu cuarto ¿O si?

─ No, claro que no ─negó riendo─ La cocinera es madre de una amiga, no fue difícil conseguir la cocina.

─ Me alegro que hayas preparado estas, realmente me gustaron, podrías alimentarme cuando quieras.

─ ¿Eso significa que seguiremos hablando?

Preguntó Kurt algo nervioso, jugo con sus manos a la espera de una respuesta, sí, definitivamente estaba nervioso y ni siquiera sabía porque. Blaine se encogió de hombro como si realmente no le importara, el castaño se decepciono un poco, pero el otro ni siquiera lo noto.

─ Me agradas, supongo que si.

Él no se esperaba esa parte de la respuesta, pero se alegro de escucharlo, tanto que no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se asomaba por sus labios, así que decidió simplemente sonreír.

─ ¿Quieres hacer algo?

─ ¿Algo como qué? ─contesto el castaño.

─ No lo sé, ir a dar una vuelta o algo.

─ Se supone que no debes salir.

─ Cierto, lo olvidaba ─hizo una mueca de disgusto y suspiro─ Muero de aburrimiento.

─ Si quieres podemos ir a ver a la enfermera, quizás te de autorización para caminar.

─ No es una mala idea... vamos.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y dejaron el cuarto, comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la enfermería con toda la calma del mundo. Iban doblando por uno de los pasillos cuando Kurt reconoció un familiar cabello negro unos pasos mas adelante, no sabía si debía llamarlo, después de todo estaba con Blaine, pero entonces él volteo y sonrió al ver a Kurt, detuvo su paso y espero a que Kurt y Blaine llegaran hasta donde el se encontraba.

─ Hola James ─saludo Kurt.

─ Hola Kurtie ¿Como estas? No te había visto en todo el día.

─ Estoy bien, solo estaba ayudando a Blaine, se lastimo el tobillo.

─ No es necesario que le cuentes mi vida personal Kurt ─se quejo el morocho con el ceño fruncido.

─ Lo siento ─se disculpo avergonzado─ Por cierto, James Blaine, Blaine James.

─ Hola Blaine

Estiro su mano para saludar a Blaine pero este no se movió, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza y dirigió su vista a otro sitio, casi dándole la espalda a par de muchachos, fingió prestar a una de las paredes pintadas del pasillo, se acerco para observarla mas de cerca, mientras Kurt y James lo miraban algo extrañados.

─ Parece que no le agrado a tu amigo...

─ Oh, no, no es mi amigo, al menos no aun.

─ ¿Como?

─ Solo lo conozco hace un par de días.

─ ¿Y por qué lo estabas ayudando entonces?

─ Porque...

Kurt casi olvida el porque estuvo toda la mañana con Blaine, porque en realidad había disfrutado pasar tiempo con el, incluso con esos silencios, así que no fue una obligación, en lo absoluto. Desvió su mirada y la centro en la figura del morocho, que estaba de espalda a él para ese momento ¿Por qué había pasado toda la mañana con él? Podría haberlo dejado pasar e inventar algún motivo para excusarse por su ausencia, pero no lo hizo.

─ Fue mi culpa que se lastimara

Contesto finalmente, pero eso era una gran mentira, Blaine no estaba lastimado, así que no podía ser su culpa, y aun que fuera su culpa tampoco tendría la obligación de pasar tiempo con él, pero esa era le mejor respuesta que podía dar en ese momento, tanto para James como para si mismo.

─ Ya veo... bueno, yo debo ir a clases de francés, nos vemos luego supongo

─ Claro, hasta luego

Se despidieron, luego James desapareció por el pasillo en dirección al salón de francés, un segundo mas tarde Blaine se encontraba a su lado.

─ ¿Vamos? ─preguntó el castaño girándose para observar esos ojos avellana.

─ No, me voy a mi cuarto.

─ ¿Que? Pero creí que iríamos a la enfermería...

─ No te preocupes, estoy bien, ve con tu novio.

─ James no es mi novio ¿De donde sacaste eso?

─ Claro, como digas _Kurtie._

El nombre de Kurt lo hizo en un tono especial, casi molesto por ese apodo. Se giro sobre sus talones y se regreso por el mismo camino por el que habían llegado, pronto desapareció del campo de visión del castaño, el cual estaba mas que confundido de la actitud de Blaine, sin embargo se limito a encogerse de hombros y marcharse a su cuarto, después de todo tenía el día libre.

* * *

**Hi everyone! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por sus reviews, realmente me animan a seguir escribiendo :)**

**Segundo, el capitulo esta algo corto, lo sé, pero he tenido días ocupados así que preferí subir un capitulo corto antes que no subir nada.**

**Espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias a todos mis lectores, hasta la próxima actualización :)**

**~Bella**


	4. Probablemente

**Capitulo 4.**

Kurt había pasado toda la tarde en la biblioteca estudiando para historia, en la mañana siguiente tenía un examen y definitivamente no quería reprobar nuevamente, así que gasto todo su tiempo con las narices entre libros sobre la segunda guerra mundial.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 8 de la noche supo que ya era hora de regresar a su cuarto, tomo todos los libros que tenía esparcidos por la mesa y se dirigió a los estantes para guardarlos en su lugar correspondiente. Una vez que el último estuvo en su lugar se encamino hacia la salida del lugar, pero al doblar por la esquina del estante sintió como alguien lo agarraba de la muñeca, dio un grito ahogado junto con un pequeño salto.

- Mierda Blaine, casi me matas del susto. -dijo cuando se volteo y pudo observar al moreno.

- Hola -le respondió sonriente.

- ¿Ahora me hablas?.

- ¿Quieres salir conmigo el viernes?

- ¿No estabas enojado conmigo?

- No es tu novio, pregunte -dijo junto con un encogimiento de hombros- ¿Estas libre el viernes si o no?.

- ¿Preguntaste por mi?

- Quizás.

- Si estoy libre el viernes.

- A las 7 en la puerta

Dijo el moreno dando una vuelta sobre sus talones para alejarse por el pasillo.

- ¿Es una cita? -gritó Kurt en su dirección.

- Probablemente.

El castaño no pudo evitar soltar una leve risa y negar con la cabeza. Blaine ya había desaparecido completamente de su vista cuando el mismo abandono la biblioteca para ir a su cuarto a descansar.

* * *

- ¡Hey Kurt!

Lo llamo James antes de que dejara la sala de francés, el castaño se volteo para quedar frente al otro chico.

- Hola James -saludo sonriente.

- Dime Kurt, ¿Te gusta el helado?

- ¡Claro! ¿A quien no?

- Entonces... ¿Irías el sábado conmigo por una copa de helado? También podemos ir al parque de diversiones o al cine si lo deseas.

Kurt iba aceptar la invitación del muchacho pero entonces recordó que ese fin de semana iría a visitar a unas tías con su padre. Jugo algo nervioso con correo de su mochila, lo había olvidado por completo.

- Esta bien, entiendo, tienes una cita con alguien mas -dijo apenado el pelinegro.

- No, no es eso, tengo una reunión familiar a la cual debo asistir.

- No te preocupes Kurt, no tienes que explicarme nada.

- Podemos dejarlo para otro día -insistió el castaño.

- ¿De verdad?

- Claro, porque no.

- ¡Genial! Entonces hablamos luego Kurtie.

Se despidieron con un agitamiento de la mano y una sonrisa.

Kurt iba camino a la cafetería cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía una cita con Blaine el viernes, cuando se suponía que estaría en la casa de su padre.

* * *

¿Blaine se enojaría si cancelaba la salida del viernes? Probablemente. ¿Y si llamaba a su padre y le decía que tenía una reunión estudiantil? Era un terrible mentiroso, lo descubrirían de inmediato. Kurt no sabía que hacer, había pasado toda la hora de biología tratando de idear algo para poder salir con el moreno el viernes, pero nada se le había ocurrido, no tenía mas opción que cancelar.

Cuando el timbre sonó Kurt se puso de pie dando un suspiro rendido, tendría que decirle a Blaine en cuanto lo viera, y con su suerte sería antes de lo que le tomara prepararse.

De vuelta a su habitación para hacer un poco de tarea y escuchar algo de música se encontró con Jeff, uno de sus amigos, se quedo conversando unos minutos con él, pero entonces el rubio se disculpo ya que tenía que asistir a los Warblers, el coro de la academia. El castaño siguió con su camino a su recamara pero Blaine se cruzo en su camino, el morocho en cuanto lo vio se acerco a él con un paso lento y calmado.

- Hola -saludo cuando llego a su lado.

- Hola Blaine.

- ¿Esta bien si nos juntamos mañana a las 8 en vez de la 7?

- Respecto a eso... -comenzó Kurt nervioso- No puedo Blaine, lo siento mucho pero tengo una reunión familiar importante.

- ¿Cuando es esa reunión?

- El sábado pero viajaremos el viernes por la noche y...

- ¿A que hora? -lo interrumpió el moreno.

- ¿A que hora? No lo sé, en la noche, creo que a las 10.

- Aun podemos salir.

- No alcanzaría llegar a tiempo Blaine -contesto Kurt negando con la cabeza.

- Si alcanzas.

- El autobús tarda una hora y media en llegar a Lima.

- Te puedo ir a dejar en mi auto, tardaríamos solo media hora.

- ¿Tienes un auto?

- Entonces ¿Saldremos mañana? -preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta hecha por el castaño- Si quieres podemos quedar a las 7, me desocuparé antes.

- Esta bien, siempre y cuando no tengas problemas con eso.

- Por algo te lo estoy ofreciendo Kurt.

Blaine le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa, el castaño frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada, se arreglo el cabello mientras Blaine desaparecía por los pasillos con la misma lentitud con la que había aparecido.

* * *

**Perdonen mi irresponsabilidad como escritora, pero he tenido muchas tareas y trabajos :c Pero tengo una semana libre y me comprometo a subir al menos 3 capítulos :)**

**Sé que el capitulo es corto, y pido perdón por eso también.**

**¿Comentarios? ¿Que opinan? ¿Me odian? okno. Ya saben dejen sus reviews, son bien agradecidos :)**

**~BellaWarbler**


	5. Nervios

**Capitulo 5.**

Nervioso era poco a como se encontraba Kurt en ese momento, faltaban solo cinco minutos para que se encontrara con Blaine, pero él ya estaba listo hace casi una hora. ¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosos y ansioso? Debía ser el hecho de que era la primera cita que tenía con un chico, además debía reconocer que Blaine era un tipo bastante atractivo, era por eso que quizás se encontraba en ese estado.

Caminó hasta la entrada con los nervios de punta "_Vamos Kurt, __cálmate_" se dijo a si mismo, al llegar allí el moreno ya se encontraba en el lugar, al verlo llegar le dedicó una deslumbrante sonrisa acompañada de un gesto de la mano en forma de saludo.

— Hola. —dijo Kurt al llegar a su lado.

— ¿Listo para irnos? —preguntó, se veía entusiasmado.

— Claro ¿Donde está tu auto?

— Justo aquí.

Se movió un poco y el castaño vio una despampanante motocicleta roja con negro ¿Como es que no la había visto antes? Claro, tenía la vista fija en su acompañante. Miró a Blaine algo inseguro, nunca antes había subido a una de esas, la verdad es que les tenía un poco de miedo, su hermanastro había tenido un accidente en una motocicleta cuando era mas joven, desde entonces había sido un poco reacio a utilizarlas.

— ¿Iremos en moto¡

— Así es —confirmó Blaine.

— Vaya...

— ¿Tienes miedo?

— Solo un poco... nunca he subido a una.

— No dejaré que nada malo te pase.

Blaine le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora para luego montarse en la moto, se puso su casco y luego extendió una mano hacia Kurt para ayudarlo a subir, el castaño la agarro firmemente y se subió atrás del moreno, rodeo su cintura con sus brazos y lo abrazo con fuerza.

— No estés nervioso Kurt, todo estará bien.

El castaño se puso su propio casco soltando un suspiro en el proceso, estaba nervioso y asustado, pero debía controlarse, no quería terminar arruinando su cita. Blaine encendió la moto y salió del estacionamiento de la academia.

* * *

El motor se detuvo justo en frente de un parque de diversiones, Kurt había tenido todo el trayecto los ojos cerrados y sus brazos firmes al rededor de la cintura de Blaine.

— Hey Kurt, ya llegamos. —habló sobre su hombro.

— ¿En serio?

Despego el rostro de la espalda del moreno y observó a su alrededor, se sorprendió un poco al ver el lugar, no se esperaba que lo llevara a un lugar así. Blaine fue el primero en descender de la motocicleta, luego el ojiazul, dejaron la moto junto a unos cuidadores y fueron caminando hasta la entrada del parque de diversiones.

— ¿Por qué aquí? —preguntó el castaño.

— Porque es divertido. ¿A donde quieres ir primero?

Llegaron a la entrada y Blaine pago ambas, una vez a dentro se detuvo frente a una tienda de golosinas y compró un algodón de azúcar, se giro para observar a Kurt.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y que?

— Pregunte a que juego querías ir primero.

— Ah, eso... uhm... cualquiera.

— Yo quiero ir al túnel del amor.

— Pero eso es para parejas Blaine

— Esta noche somos una pareja Kurt.

Le sonrió guiñándole el ojo, lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastro hasta el túnel del amor.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo gente bella :)**

**Primero que nada perdón por no actualizar, tuve problemas de conexión :c**

**Ahora, tengo dos cosas que informarles, primero que nada, los capítulos serán mas cortos de lo habitual, debido a la falta de tiempo y eso, lo segundo es que como los capítulos son mas cortos actualizaré mas seguido.**

**¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo anterior! Realmente me alegra leerlos, ahora quiero preguntarles algo ¿Que les parece la actitud de Blaine? kfhjsd tengo esa duda :)**

**~BellaWarbler.**


End file.
